


Library Card

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emicus for 25? (librarian/avid reader au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Card

Emily started on scanning the pile of returned books. The library was silent, like always and she sighed in boredom. Luckily, the library closed in thirty minutes, so she only had to stall for time until then.

"Can I sign up for a card?" A very tall guy dumped a pile of books on the counter. Emily jumped and looked up at him. Her eyes widened as she stared in awe. He had brown skin and was well built, like he went to the gym often. His dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck with a few strands falling in front of his brown eyes. His sharp jawline could've cut through stone and his eyebrows were perfectly shaped.

"Uhh... I don't know, can you? Ha, dad joke!" Emily laughed nervously.

He raised one of his amazing eyebrows and gave her half a smile. Emily counted it as a win. " _May_ I sign up for a card?"

"Sure!" Emily turned to her computer, slightly disappointed to look away from him. "First name?"

"Locus."

Emily quickly typed it in. She went on to ask him his last name, his address, his email, and his zip code. Then, she printed out the card with his name on it.

Locus took the card from her, their fingers brushing. He picked up his books and turned to leave. "Thanks, Emily." He nodded goodbye and walked out the door. Emily stared after him, a small smile on her face.

Emily saw Locus a lot after that. He would come in everyday during her shift and get two or more books each time. Emily was impressed with how much he read. They got to know each other pretty well, Emily liked to chatter as he thumbed through books while she restocked the shelves. Locus didn't talk much, but when he did, Emily listened intently.

One day, Locus came up to her desk with no books in his hands. Emily shot him a confused look and stopped typing. "What's up?"

He leaned forward against the counter and looked down at her. "I think that you forgot to ask me something when you signed me up for my library card."

Emily checked her computer screen, then looked back up at Locus quizzically. "What did I forget?"

"My phone number." Locus gave her a quick smile. Emily could feel her cheeks warm up and she resisted the urge to look down at her lap or squeal.

She quickly grabbed a pen from her desk and practically shoved it at Locus. Locus gently took her hand and scribbled something on it, then left without another word. Emily sat there in shock for a few moments, then she looked down at the writing on her hand. It was Locus' phone number with a smiley face drawn next to it. Emily quickly copied the digits into her phone. She never wanted to lose his number.


End file.
